Love that Cannot Be
by bluedawn95
Summary: Tenten had always liked Neji. But Neji was always that stoic boy who didn't care about anyone but himself, feeling he was stuck in destiny. But now feelings have changed and emotions are mixing. Tenten x Neji [multichapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Love that Cannot Be**

**Part 1: The Realization and a Lot of Agains**

A/N: I'm new here. Sorry, I have my cousin, hyperB4eva, edit my stuff. All mine except some grammar mistakes. Hope you like it, because I'm bad at details.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brain... not... functioning._

Tenten groaned as she pulled the covers up over her chestnut hair. She rubbed her eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. Groaning (again) she turned her head to the clock.

"Oh gods! I'm late AGAIN!"

She threw the covers back and sprang up. She rushed into the shower, letting the cold water wake her up.

_Damn it... Gai is going to kill me. By talking about youth._

She quickly put up her still wet hair in the normal two buns on her head, buttoning up the Chinese-style shirt and her pants that ended to her knees. Buckling her rather heavy weapon pack around her slim waist, she gave one fast glance in the mirror.

She sighed. She wasn't the most prettiest kunoichi in Konoha. Too skinny and a huge tomboy, guys were scared at her because of her specialty-weapons. But at least she wasn't flat-chested.

By the time she reached the training grounds, Gai-sensei was watching Lee and Neji spar.

"Tenten-san... you're late. Enjoying youth?" Lee grinned, his teeth shining in the morning sun.

Gai-sensei and Lee beamed at Tenten.

"I'm so sorry. On my way here, some elderly folks asked me to help carry some things inside so I did," Tenten lied.

"Ahhh just what I'd expect from you Tenten. Using your power of youth to help the needy out. I'm so proud of you! The Spring of Youth runs through your veins as it does in Lee!" Gai's eyes got watery. Tenten stepped back.

_Gods... should have told the truth._

Neji could see she was lying through her teeth. Neji could also see the back of his head. Lee was beaming, looking like a mini Gai without the ninja vest, but of course, wearing the green spandex. Out of nowhere, in this acquired moment of silence, there was a pop. Tenten jumped.

"Well if it isn't my life long rival. Hatake Kakashi. Shall we continue our long youthful rivalry! I have after all beaten you 50 wins to 49!" Gai proclaimed doing his "Nice Guy" pose.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi drawled lazily.

"You act so... hip! I see green!" Gai yelled.

"You always see green..." Neji murmured. Gai wasn't listening.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!" Lee greeted.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei" Tenten smiled.

"..." Neji looked away.

"Neji show some respect to Gai-sensei's greatest rival!" Lee demanded. "We youthful pupils must be nice to our elite shinobi teachers!"

Neji scoffed, thinking it wasn't worth glaring at the spandex-clad boy. Lee pouted.

"Lee! Stop disrespecting your teammate!" Gai punched Lee in the face.

Tenten watched, and sighed. This _always_ happened.

"Gomennasai Gai-sensei..."

Gai lifted the boy up, and they started hugging. Kakashi walked away.

"Gai, the Hokage wants to see you and Lee, report to her office for another mission." Kakashi waved slightly, his nose in his book, Icha Icha Paradise.

Gai nodded, saluting the pop that was once was Kakashi. "Let us go Lee!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee sprang up and they almost skipped towards the administration building.

"Ready to train?" Tenten said, turning to the stoic boy.

Neji walked to the center of the training ground, like always, and Tenten jumped into the trees, pulling out a couple of kunai. Tenten never missed, so she wasn't going to miss Neji. Neji blocked her attacks with his gentle fist. This way, Tenten could sharpen her accuracy and increase her speed, and it would help higher Neji's reflexes. They would rather do this, then watch Lee proclaim that "today he would beat Neji" and fail miserably again, much to Neji's and Tenten's annoyance.

Tenten threw the kunai. She watched as Neji moved, his body moving rather gracefully for a boy. His dark brown mane moved as Neji ducked, dodged, and blocked. The way the kunai would just graze his shirt, but he would move his body so flexibly, it didn't cut through the fabric. Tenten had seen Neji without his shirt off once. He, like her, wore body bandages, but Tenten could see the faint outline of the lean muscles on the Hyuuga.

"Why are you slowing down? Tired already?" Neji's voice cut into the air. Her heart beat faster as the prodigy's eyes gazed up at her.

Tenten stopped, "Oh... I was slowing down? Gomen."

She picked up speed, aiming for his weaker spots. But there weren't many. She smiled as she continued to watch Neji's fluid motions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that was short, the next one will be longer. So how did I do? Please review if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love that Cannot Be**

**Part 2: The Mission**

A/N: Hope you like this part and I think it's longer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenten or Neji or and Naruto characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright and the day was warm. Tenten just wanted to enjoy this beautiful day. But no, the great Hyuuga Neji just has to train everyday and almost every waking moment of his life. Tenten was really pissed off. Because of all the wonderful things others get to

do while she is stuck doing training with the great prodigy of the Hyuuga's.

_Ugh…why doesn't he ever take time to enjoy life? Damn that Hyuuga, he should die a thousand deaths then burn in hell for making_

_me miss a perfect day just to train with him. _Tenten kept thinking thoughts like she was talking to another imaginary mind. That was a sign of how pissed of Tenten was.

As she approached the training grounds Tenten started preparing her self for Neji's lecture pf being late. She slowed her pace until she

was almost at a stop and tried to think of a good reason to why she was late.

_It's not like I can say to the prodigy Hyuuga that I decided to walk slowly and enjoy my day. Right before my hours in hell training with you and then ending up with sores and cuts at the end of this wonderful day that I did not get to enjoy._

Tenten's mind kept thinking of multiple reasons to tell Neji, but at the end she all knew that he was going to know she was lying through

her teeth.

As she walked slowly, lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Hyuuga a few feet away. But, soon her nerves got the best of her for not thinking of a lie that Neji might buy she sped. And when I mean sped I mean she practically ran right into the Hyuuga.

When Tenten was falling that is when she finally realized what had happened.

_God damn it I ran right into Neji and now I'm falling this is all b/s._

But before she could or would think of something else she fell and she went unconscious. The Hyuuga turned around with the impacted that had hit it. As the Hyuuga turned she gasped at who had bumped into her and is laying unconscious of the ground of the training grounds.

"OMG, Tenten-san I'm so sorry." A hysterically worried Hinata-san was beside Tenten trying to wake the unconscious person up. After a few minutes past Tenten began to regain conscious ever so slowly.

"Tenten-san your awake, I'm so sorry that you fell because you bumped into me!" Hinata was apologizing like crazy. Tenten tried to make Hinata not worry so much. But, every time she tried to speak her head gave a big pound which made Hinata worry even more.

When Tenten could finally speak without a head pounding and Hinata was calmed down the ever so slightest. Tenten ended up with a bunch of questions spilling out at once.

"What happened? Why are you here, Hinata? Where is Neji? And why does my head hurt so much?" Tenten was holding her head because the confusion was making her head hurt even more then before.

When Tenten made sure Hinata was calm enough to speak without another sudden outburst Hinata answered Tenten's questions. "W-We-Wel-Well, first you sped right into me and that caused you to fall and hit your head ever so slightly on the boulder behind you. That is why your head hurts so much. Then, second Neji had reported to Hokage-sama's office for a mission. He told me that you were needed to. So he sent me to wait for you and when you came to bring you to the Hokage-sama's office ASAP."

Knowing Neji, he would be inpatient that Tenten and Hinata were late. This meant that once they arrived there would be a very pissed of Hyuuga Neji which would be very scary to inquire.

They left the training grounds once Tenten assured Hinata that her head didn't hurt anymore. Once they were walking towards Hokage-sama's office Tenten began cursing in her mind again.

_If it's not Neji and his training obsession then it's these missions that interfere with me enjoying a wonderful day like today. _Tenten kept cursing in her mind as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin while walking to the Hokage's office. Once they had reached the Hokage's office Tenten saw Neji, who gave her a death glare for being so late she knew it was coming. She also saw, that was their, Kiba with Akamaru, Gaara if the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, and Temari of the Sand.

"Thank you Hinata-san for bringing Tenten-san here, you are dismissed." Hokage Tsunade said from her desk to Hinata who was at the door ready to leave. With a nod Hinata left shutting the door.

"I have called all of you here, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Temari of the Sand, and Tenten for a special mission which requires all of your individual abilities to make this mission a success. You will be guarding Princess Akari of the Waterfall Country back home. There will be shinobi's who want entrance to the Waterfall county for the Hero Water." Tenten wondered what the Hero water was.

"Hokage-sama what is the Hero of Water?" Neji asked as clueless as the nest shinobi in the room except the Hokage of course.

"The Hero Water allows anyone who drinks the water to gain a massive or an unlimited amount of Chakara. But thus it is at risk of your own life. Many shinobi's who seek power are blinded by revenge and power so they will do anything to gain this power and crush their enemies. Once you have escorted Princess Akari to her country you will stay. Since according to her there is only one major threat that is causing them a lot of trouble that they cannot handle. They're weak at this point right now from what the Princess has told me. They're weak from fighting this threat and also all the other ones as well. Once you have defeated this person or thing make sure they're recovering well before you leave. Got it?"

"Hai," everyone replied in unison all except Gaara and Neji who just nodded their heads. "We will all meet at the gate leaving Konoha once everyone has arrived prepared and ready to set out." Tsunade said.

As everyone started to file out of the office Tenten's head began to spin and pound again. Tenten was on her way out after Kiba when all of a sudden, she began to fall for the second time that day.

Everyone in the room who was left saw her fall only she didn't hit the ground this time. Neji was right behind her and caught right when she was about to hit the floor.

"You alright," Neji said in his usual, casual, cold hearted tone. Tenten's head stopped spinning and pounding with Neji's touch on her skin.

"Y-Yeah…thanks," Tenten stuttered and turned her head away so Neji couldn't see her blush like the sun. Bright but no yellow her cheeks where bright with a tint of pink and red.

However someone was looking through the door and no one noticed this person, since everyone's attention was on Tenten, and was her blush like the sun.

Later, on when everyone left the office and everyone went home to pack for the mission, Tenten found herself on her way to the gate, already packed with her supplies and needs for this trip. As she approached the gate she noticed that only Neji was there with a carriage which Tenten supposed was for the Princess.

"Hey Neji, your early as always." Tenten greeted him. All Neji gave was a nod. Everyone knew Neji doesn't wasted his breathe with greetings unless it is totally and utterly necessary like in a clan meeting. But, in those he would usually bow and nod then acknowledge that person with his/her name. But if that someone was an elder someone to respect he gives them the full honorable greeting.

Sooner or later everyone arrived, and was soon waiting for the Princess and Hokage Tsunade to arrive. During this period of time Tenten and Temari made a friendship. Soon they were talking about anything and everything. Only to be stopped by Gaara who told them that Hokage Tsunade was approaching with the Princess.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Princess Akari." Hokage Tsunade announced and introduced. Princess Akari was around their age like Tenten's and Neji's. She had beautiful golden locks of wavy hair with bright hazel eyes with a tint of royalty in them.

"Hello, it is so nice to meet all of you. On behalf of my country and me we are all most joyous that you will be able to help us in our most unpredictable time of need. I came here with guards and servants but some how they all…" Her voice seemed to crack a little bit.

"When they mysteriously disappeared or randomly and suddenly died out of nowhere. Myakka was my personal maid. She went everywhere with me. She died last that was when we were so close to Konoha already. Once-Once she…" Her voice cracked completely this time and it sounded like she was going to cry.

"Once she died I ran with all my might to Konoha once I saw the guards outside of Konoha I knew I was safe. Thank you, thank you all for helping me and my people your act of bravery will not go uncelebrated once your mission is complete and you have helped us once again restored our country's life." She was on the verge of crying but did not. All of them looked with sympathetic eyes well only Kiba and Tenten did. The sand dudes and dudette did think much of this sappy story and so didn't Neji.

"Now all I need is all of you to hear this last bit of information. Tenten you and Temari will be taking guard of the front of the carriage and the way back. You will have to switch on and off with each other and when either one of you is in front I want you to take the time to scout ahead. Now Kankuro I want you to guard the front left of the carriage and the oxen. Kiba the same for you and Akamaru just front right of the carriage. Now Gaara you will Guard the side left of the carriage and Neji will guard the side right if the carriage. I want Tenten to start out in front and I want Temari to start out in the back. Boys this is your position until you reach the Waterfall Country. Got it?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai," everyone said in unison everyone except Neji and Gaara who just nodded again. Soon everyone agreed to start at dawn. Once Tenten was walking back to her apartment all she could think about was Neji.

_I might be able to tell him how I feel on this mission._ A small squeal came from Tenten's mouth and her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you go my next part. Please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Love that Cannot Be**

**Part 3: The Kidnapper and the Kidnapped**

A/N: Hey hope you like this one as well.

Disclaimer: I own Tenten, Neji, Gaara of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand, Temari of the Sand, and Kiba or any other Naruto characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep…Beep…Beep… Be… (THWACK)_

_Ugh… Why can't the mission start later my brain hasn't yet developed to waking at the crack of dawn. God damn it! _Tenten was cursing in her mind about waking up. To her getting up at the crack of dawn was like being at boot camp but weighting like a thousand pounds.

But, since there is always a but, in these situations, there were two reasons that got her up. Kind of like the good new and the bad news.

The good news or reason was that the quicker the mission starts the quicker she might be able to tell Neji-kun about her feelings.

Now the bad new or reason was that if she doesn't get up soon Neji will be glaring at her for a while. Neji was always that kind who liked to get missions done fast and quick. He never preferred the slow types.

In 5 minutes she got her lazy ass to the shower. She showered for about 3 minutes. 2 minutes to dress, 4 minutes to make sure she had everything for the mission. Because whenever I go out on a vacation I always find that I'm missing something when we have already left. Oh well.

1 minute to eat that means a lot of stuffing, munching, and crunching, and some chocking. 4 minutes to get tot the gate and there everyone was waiting for her.

When she arrived she was panting and sweating all over. "Tenten you're late." Neji said in is cold, heartless voice. That just ticked the young kuniochi off.

"I'M FREAKIN LATE BY A FEW FREAKIN MINUTES YOU ASS HOLE. You don't have a freaking clue of was I have been through the last freaking minutes. I freaking smashed my alarm clock trying to get up, my hairs still wet because I didn't have time to dry it. Thank the gods that my clothes aren't on backward or inside-out. Or that I didn't die from choking my breakfast down. I was rushed because your damn picture coming into my mind every time I thought t0 slow down. How you would give me a icy cold glare which I knew didn't need from my minutes in hell and almost death."

Everyone was amused by this young kuniochi outburst. Kiba, Temari, and Kankuro laughed while Tenten cursed them under her breathe. Even the Hyuuga prodigy and the Kazekage of the Sand could not hide a smile of amusement. But there was one more thing that sent Tenten on a rampage.

"Your late and that's, that no excuses can be made for your lateness since you are always punctual." Neji said not even acknowledging Tenten or even looking at her. But this blew Tenten up her face turned red with rage her eyes filled with that murder's tint and glow. Her teeth grinded together her anger and rage started with a loud, "DIE HYUUGA NEJI, DIE!"

Tenten was furious and had the weapons and strength to back it up. She started throwing kunai's, shurikens, and other weapons of which the weapon's mistress owned most of them were aimed for the Hyuuga prodigy targets head and heart.

Of course Neji was surprised of this sudden act of Tenten's anger, rage and her being furious. He barely missed most of them and as a result he had minor cuts and bruises and if the Hokage-sama didn't come along and stop Tenten's act of the kunai's, the shuriken's, and all the other sharp, pointy weapons which were thrown from her anger and rage.

Tenten was stopped but not without Tsunade-sama consulting her about her actions toward Neji or the "Hyuuga prodigy."

Tenten's face was still consulted with anger towards him that made her one bit gladder that she started in the front and didn't have to see him until Temari and Tenten had to trade positions.

As Tsunade-sama gave out her last orders and the Princess was in the carriage plus everyone was in their rightful place they started to head out. Of course Tenten wanted to get her mind off things so she told them that she was going to scout ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched as Tenten scouted ahead and jumped into the trees and soon she her running on the road and then to the opposite side of the trees.

Everyone still knew that Tenten was clearly still angry at Neji which was really notice able when the Hokage asked why Tenten's sudden attack of Neji and all she did was shrug. Plus she barely even talked or acknowledged anyone especially the Princess or the Hokage which is a big give away. Since everyone knew that Tenten always would acknowledge her idol.

"Nice way of messing up Hyuuga." Temari said from the back of the carriage and so only Gaara, and Neji could hear her words that were harsh.

"Bug off Temari this is none of your business and this doesn't involve you it's between me and Tenten got it. Now piss off." Neji's cold-hearted, harsh, unemotional tone was back and harsher then ever.

Of course being the brother that he is he stuck up for his lovely older sister. "Back off of Temari you can't blame her for being like this. Tenten is after all her friends and friends stick up for each other or so I know of."

Neji was about to comment on Gaara's comment but decided to stay quite after all he is the Hyuuga prodigy he didn't get into fights with important leader like the Kazekage.

_I just hope that Tenten is all right and can forgive me for everything I sa… hey wait I'm a Hyuuga not just any Hyuuga I'm the Hyuuga prodigy why do I need this girl or why should I apologize it's the Hyuuga pride I'll be risking and that I don't intend on doing._

He just looked ahead with wonder and hope that Tenten will come back the cheerful girl everyone knew she was but yet also the tough weapons mistress that she was known as.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As she was moving ahead further and further her anger began to decease some what. Yet she couldn't let him be forgiven that easily, since he would win this fight as always and again.

Tenten knew if was unacceptable to let him win again and all the time. _It would be like actually being a real girly-girl and letting the man win all the time and giving up to the Hyuuga is a no-way that I'm going to lose to him all the time. _

Tenten was frustrated of what to do and how to handle everything. _I hate him, but, yet I love him. _

Suddenly Tenten came to a complete stop. _I love him. I love him or do I love him as a brother. Like I do for Lee. No I know I truly love this Hyuuga, I'm in love with Hyuuga Neji._

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that she hated the young prodigy still she still couldn't help but think still that she loved him not loathe him but love him. Her thoughts soon only came back to this phrase, "I love him, I love the great Hyuuga prodigy, I love Hyuuga Neji!"

Her cheeks turned a tint of a lot of pink, her mind filled with the thoughts of the same picture of one Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji.

But soon her thoughts were interrupted but a voice, "Hello little girl what is a young pretty thing like you doing out here?" A deep male voice whispered into her ear.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" They all heard in the distance and they all prepared to fight, looking around to see if they could hear or see anything or any movements going on. Kiba sniffed the air trying to detect a scent but nothing.

"W-Wh-What's go-going on here?" P. (princess) Akari stuck her head out to see if she could see if anything was going down. But saw only the Konoha ninja ready to fight and protect her.

Then P. Akari could tell that something was wrong, as she scanned them all. "W-Whe-where is Tenten," P. Akari asked noticing that she was the only once missing from the group and being half scared for Tenten and half scared for herself.

Everyone's face fell, but you couldn't tell it on Gaara's or Neji's face, Temari was the one who answered the troubled princess. "She went to scout ahead had hasn't come back yet." Temari was hard to hear because she was afraid that Tenten was the one they heard scream up a head.

"Don't worry so much Temari I'm sure she's coming back right now. Someone else might have been on this road up a head and encountered whatever is up a head." Kankuro said trying to come down his slightly shakened sister.

Neji couldn't help but hope that Tenten was coming back okay. _Damn it if I didn't go and make Tenten mad that maybe she would be here right now and we all wouldn't have to worry about her. And if I didn't make her so mad then she wouldn't have gone scouting so fast just top get away from us or more specific me._

"Neji-NeJI-NEJI," Gaara called to Neji with still keeping his cool. "Use your Byakugan to see if Tenten is coming and what might lie ahead of us."

Neji snapped back to reality did what he was told by the young Kazekage. _Please Tenten be in sight and be coming back safe. _He pleaded with all his might but, as soon as he activated his Byakugan it was something he didn't want to see.

Tenten was indeed in sight and heading back toward them with 1 shuriken and 2 kunai's in her back. But, what happened next make his expression fall to a frown.

"Neji what's happening do you see Tenten, tell us something?" Temari pleaded at Neji's silence.

"She's gone, Tenten's gone. I saw her go down. 1 minute she was coming back to us then she started to fall and before she hit the ground, even thought it was a quick flash I saw it, someone took her." Neji words hit them all with shock.

"No she can't be taken down that easily she is after all one of the toughest kunoichi in Konoha." Kiba suggested to this problem.

"Even though that this is true she wasn't given a chance to defend herself. 6 kunai's were thrown and 8 shuriken's were thrown, even if she dodged some, some would have hit her already." A look of horror came upon some faces.

Kiba sniffed the air and so did Akamaru and they confirmed it, since they smelled blood.

"Someone please tell me what's going on here? Where is Tenten and what was that scream?" A very impatient Princess asked as see stuck her head through the carriage window.

"Well," Kiba was just about to fill in the Princess when Neji all of a sudden yelled, "Everyone get down, NOW!"

Everyone got down as the Princess stuck her head back into the window. Thousands of shuriken's were thrown among them were one kunai which had an attachment to it.

Once all the shuriken's were stopped being thrown they all got up, as the Princess stuck her head out of the carriage again. "That was close, Neji how did you know that there was shuriken's or any type of weapons coming?" Kiba ask in wonder.

"I sensed an assassination attempt," It was short and straight to the point just like Neji not to waste his breathe on pointless words.

While everyone was focused on how Neji knew the weapon's were coming, Gaara was busy looking for one kunai, with an attachment, he saw out of the corner of his eye.

When he found it he took the time to detach the attachment and read what was inside.

As he finished reading it he passed it on to Kankuro. Kankuro got the message with Gaara's stare and opened and said.

"You guys' Gaara found some sort of letter to us I'm going to read it. It says:

To the Shinobi of Konoha:

We have taken the privilege to take your young kunoichi. We will give her back alive if and only if you give us Princess Akari. You have 2 days till her death. On the second day meet us by the Crossing Bridge by sun down. If not your kunoichi is dead.

Well that's sure is a nice letter. Especially the way the presented it to us." Kankuro said.

"Are you going to give me away to those people," P. Akari asked questionably.

"We can't jeopardize the mission by giving her away and we can't leave Tenten to die." Temari pondered.

"You absolutely right we can't jeopardize the mission and sacrifices must be made to insure the safety of the mission. We have to forget Tenten and move on we can't let her stop us from moving to our destination. If we try to rescue her that would right there be jeopardizing the mission. If we go they probably already killed Tenten and the Crossing Bridge is a trap to get us away from the Princess. Thus we fall into their trap they capture us and then the mission is a failure. We cannot risk it besides we if we go we might never be able to help the Waterfall Country." Neji concluded from Temari's ponder.

"You son of bitch! How can you say something like that about someone who is your teammate and comrade and friend. You really are the cold-hearted bastard Tenten cared for you and Lee as brothers and now you throw that away." Temari looked mad and disappointed at Neji like he could have done better.

------------------------------------------

She could see them in plain sight view but that was before she felt more shruikens and kunai's hit her back.

Her sight blurred and she cried in agony as she began to lose alititude and began to fall.

She was afraid that she was going to hit the ground when she was grabbed by someone.

"Kunoichi of Konoha, pretty little thing to playing with such big toys."

Then everything was gone, her vision turned black and before she lost consciousness her mind could only see one person one picture. And that was of the Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji.

She smiled weakly and that was it she had lost conciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading please review sorry it took so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Love That Cannot Be

Part 4: The Reunion

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I kinda lost interest but, now I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the new characters I'll introduce you to in this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My back… this pain… where am I? _Tenten opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room. She felt that she was on a wooden cot there were no windows and a door elevated above with stairs that descended down. There was a desk facing the wall with few scrolls on top, and a small light bulb screwed into the ceiling. Then turning her head she saw a bulky figure.

"Good your awake, Zami will be pleased." Tenten on instinct reached for her weapons pouch but found nothing of matter where she had it. "Haha you're a funny one. You wouldn't think that we would take away your weapons pouch. We mean no harm to you but, you harmed us first." Registering that voice, she remembered that deep male voice was the one of her capturer. Remembering the fight she thought of her last sight.

"Neji," she whispered that could barely be heard.

"We mean no harm to you still. My name is Karaku. You stabbed my brother, so we had no choice. Capture the enemy." His voice seemed genuinely kind and caring. "What is your name? All we know is that you're a kunoichi of Konoha."

Since he was kind, she decided to give the courtesy of her name. "My name is Tenten kunoichi of Konoha as you already know. I was out scouting when you took me by surprise. If you mean no harm then why not release me?"

"That I can answer for you. Karaku I though I told you to call me when she awakes. Tenten is it?" Tenten raised her head to see a tall silhouette. When she entered under the light Tenten saw a woman maybe 20 with long blonde hair, like Ino, that was up in a high pony tail. Here eyes were piercing green and warm smile seemed plastered on her face.

"Z-Zami, I'm sorry I forgot.!" Karaku took a bow and Tenten watched shocked that he would show such authority to his sister.

"You are forgiven Karaku now Shikoya is calling for you and herbal skills. Don't let him wait long. Besides I need a nice chat with Tenten here." Karaku bowed again and left. Under the light Tenten saw that Karaku had the same blond hair and looked about 18. "Tenten what has my dear little brother told you?"

"Nothing much just his name and I hurt you brother Shikoya. Why?"

"What I'm about to tell you is only for your ears only. My brothers and I come from the country of the Waterfall. WE are not here to harm you but 'Princess Akari is lying to you. My brother Shikoya was poisoned by her. His body and mind is only of an 19 year old and the poison was destroy him mentally…" Zami poured all her knowledge into Tenten while far off her team was waiting.

----------------------------------------------------

They finally reached the town and were checking in to a hotel. _Tenten dies tomorrow and we could go save her. But, we aren't crossing the Crossing Bridge. Anyway shinobi sacrife themselves for the well being of the mission. _Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a pissed –off-still Temari. "You'll be sharing a room with Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara. I'll be in the same room with Princess Akari. Got it… good." She left with the princess and Neji was left with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Neji just say your sorry. She'll be like this for the rest of the mission. And when the mission is over she'll still be like this. Just because you don't have to live with her doesn't mean you can do make these god damn decisions by yourself." Kankuro said looked at Neji intently and then stridded ahead to there room.

Later they all gathered in Temari's and Princess's Akari's room. "So who's going to get dinner. Any volunteers'?" Kankuro asked. Since no one volunteer they found a hat and put every shinobi's name in it and can you guess who's name got picked out. Yes, Neji, and Temari.

IN the lobby Temari was shooting Neji death glares until Neji couldn't take it. "Will you cut the out. It's freakin pathetic. Tenten sacrificed herself for the mission. Every good shinobi will make the sacrifice if they have to." Neji kept his cool with ice in his voice.

"Why should I. Tenten didn't sacrifice herself. She just went scouting. The way to the Waterfall country could also be taken by crossing the Crossing Bridge. But, no your freakin stoic pride wouldn't dare go and save Tenten. Instead let's go let her die, like the freakin play doll she is. I can't believe she actually liked your stoic ass. Tis clear you don't give a shit amount about her!" This stung Neji deep inside. _Tenten liked me?_ There was a twang inside that made him feel queezy. Was it guilt?

"NEJI!!!!!!!" a boy his age with bushy eyebrows and bowl shaped hair cut, wearing green spandex suit hugged him. He hugged the Hyuuga.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was convinced to fight on Karaku side. When she and Zami finally stopped talking Zami lead Tenten out of that room and into another were Tenten saw a Karaku and a guy of 19 age and was sitting up right on a cot. "Karaku if you're done attending Shikoya, Teten would like to meet him." Karaku turned and nodded. Shikoya as well looked up. This room was better lit by far and Tenten saw that Shikoya was built and lean. He had midnight blue hair like Sasuke and he had eyes of chocolate. Tenten was almost mesmerized by his beauty.

"This is the infamous Tenten who stabbed me. Well she's prettier then you described her Karaku!" Shikoya got up chuckling and took Tenten's hand and kissed it. It sent a tingling feeling down Tenten's back. Karaku blushing and Zami was chuckling as well. It had seem the light got so much more brighter in this joyous moment.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now back to that amazing hug!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee get off of me if you still want to see the light of day again!" Neji's voice was forceful and cold but, Lee's grip just tightened.

"Neji my teammate it seems forever since I've seen you!" Neji letting go of a huge sigh decided to take action. He kneed Lee in the place that don't shine… EVER! Lee let go of his grasp and fell to the floor. Neji turned away and began to walk away knowing that "he" wasn't far off as well. Temari who was standing at the side watching was shocked that Neji would do something like that to a teammate much less friendly gesture. Then she was a more adult looking Lee version.

"Lee who has done this to you. Tell me are you hurt. I will not allow my shining pupil's abuser to…" Lee cut the man off.

"Gai-sensei no one abused me. It was Neji-kun. I saw Neji-kun he's here, Gai-sensei!" Neji turned around on impulse to punch Lee in the face but it was too late to turn back around. Gai-sensei spotted him and hugged him tighter then Lee had. Neji looked around to see Temari leaving the hotel. He knew that was smart because they were causing a scene and it was smart that she had fled this "love/reunion scene." Now Lee decided to join this group hug and now Neji was pissed off!

A/N: If this is short sorry I just started back and please review if you have any thoughts about anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Love That Cannot Be

Part 5: Together Again or Never Again

A/N: WOW!!! I can't believe people really like this story so much!!!

Disclaimer: As always don't own Naruto just my characters.

---------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Lee was chatting happily with Kiba, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. Princess Akari was no where to be seen. And Akamaru, Gai-sensei and Temari were still eating. They were all in the Guys room since they had a bigger room for 4 guys. "So what business do you and everyone else have in this town?" Gai-sensei was trying to spark up a conversation.

"We are on a mission to escort Princess Akari back to her Country of the Waterfall and help her defeat this evil there."

"Oh, well I thought that Tenten would be on this mission. Seeing how her weapons mastery would come of use. Maybe Tsunade-sama thought differently…" Gai-sensei was lost in ponder. They both had a long silence as they both continued to eat. Until, Temari couldn't stand the silence anymore and went in an outburst.

"Gai-sensei Tenten is on this mission. She got captured enemy shinobi's and left a ransom note saying to trade Tenten for the Princess tomorrow on Crossing Bridge. But, Neji and his stoic ass won't go. All he says is that on missions' shinobi's make sacrifices for the better of the mission. His ice is only cold. He won't even change his mind, even after I tell him that Tenten has feeling for him." Gai-sensei gawked at this statement.

"Tenten, you mean the blossoming flower of youth who has always never taken interest of anyone of the opposite gender. She has feelings for the Neji. Well this is sure of a surprise…" Gai-sensei was lost in thought again until he remembered what Temari had told him before the surprising news. "Tenten is captured and Neji won't go and save her!!!!!!" Now Gai-sensei got up and marched right over to Neji and the other boys.

"Lee and boys I have an announcement to make. Lee we are staying and taking part in the mission to save Tenten. Neji how could you. I thought better judgment would come to you and your youth. But, I was mistaken once again. We will go to Crossing Bridge and go save the one… the only… Weapon Mistress of Konoha!" Lea cheered and he and Gai-sensei went through another one of there 'Gai-sensei,' 'Lee' spazzum and then hugging like mad crazy.

Neji let out a huge sigh knowing it was no use in arguing since Gai-sensei already had his heart and soul in to saving Tenten. He remembered those beautiful chocolate eyes that would always look at him with concern, happiness, anger, and just thoughtfulness. He caught the eye of Gaara and Kankuro exchanging a glance of that they were going to protest but, before they could even open their mouths Neji raised a hand. "There is no use in trying to re-convince them when their in that mood." Neji said in a barely audible whisper but by the looks on there faces he new that they understood. He looked out the window thinking that soon he will be reacquainted with the woman who he… He stopped that thought and shunned it out of his head. Can't believe that he was even going to think or utter that word. That word… love…

------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath Tenten was changed her clothes. Zami gave her black shorts and a black sleeveless tunic to wear while the washed her old clothes. The clothes fit just right and in all the right places to Tenten's body. Then came a knock at the door. "Come In!" Tenten shouted. She turned around to see all the three siblings.

"Tenten know we must discuss the plan for tomorrow. You must act scared and..." Tenten cut Zami off.

"With all due respect I think I can act just fine. I have been in these situations before and this one will be no different. Except for the fact that I'm faking it."

"Will anyone from your team be able to see through your act?" Karaku asked nervous about the plan already and calculating the chances of our success.

"Neji, if he has his Byakugan activated and maybe Gaara. But that is all I think. Maybe even Kiba since his nose is so sharp but, maybe then not." Karaku's expression still didn't change and my answer brought no comfortable news only more to distress about since it was about half of the team already that could, or would probably sense through the fakeness. Shikoya was the one who broke the silence and had a warm smile on his face.

"Well then, you'll have to put a pretty good show then, right?"

"Right!" Tenten added fake enthusiasm to her voice. Her heart wrenched. It hurt her that she had to lye to her teammates. Her best friend, and her siblings and it hurt most of all that she had to lye to the one she loved above all. Obviously Zami caught on to this feeling, being another fellow female, she just could tell about these things.

"Tenten does lying to your friends and teammates hurt you that much inside?" Shikoya and Karaku looked interested and a little hurt from Zami's observation. But, they looked even more hurt when Tenten's face fell from a smile to a mixture of neutral and guilt.

"It's just going to feel wrong and all. It's hard for me to lye unless my life depended on it. I just can't lye to them. Two of them are part of the few people who mean the world to me. I just can't go lying to them like nothings changed…" Her voice faltered as her shoulders began to shake. Before she knew she was crying. "It feels as if I'm betraying Konoha, by lying to my teammates and friends. I just can't do it!" Silent tears fell, as Tenten has trained herself to cry silently and not let it interfere when she tried to speak. Zami embraced her with a hug of compassion.

"Sometimes the wrong thing must be done inorder to protect the ones that we love. Tenten I know we ask a lot, and we know that this must be killing you on the inside. But, if you want a future with these teammates in it then you must. If you want to see their faces again… you have to do this. You know the reason. So please… do this for us… and for the lives of your friends." Zami spoke softly not wanting to upset Tenten even more.

"So… Tenten will you help us… at all cost… will you lye for us. In order to complete a part of the phase we have planed. Will you help us? Will you help make the future of the country of the Waterfall prosperous and beautiful like it once was?" Karaku's voice was new. It was with confidence and that adulthood sound that it brought a shock to everyone in the room. Shikoya's mouth was wide opened and Zami have a look a pride on her face with her smile. They all looked at Tenten with expecting eyes. Tenten looked at them. Their faces all gleaming with hope. Their faces all with pride and confidence and then Tenten knew she couldn't let them down. She just had to go through this mission. She knew that she probably broke rules but, now Tenten had a new mission. And it involved helping her new friends.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Now everyone get some sleep! We will leave at the break of dawn! And we will train before meeting these foes who take our blooming blossom, Weapon's Mistress of Konoha, Tenten!!!!" Gai-sensei had such passion in his voice that Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro were already asleep. Now they woke up just to tell Gai-sensei, "SHUT THE FK UP!!!!" Lee was taking a shower and Temari was just helping clear up dinner. Princess Akari was inside their room asleep. It was already 11:34.

"Gai-sensei, you should get some sleep as well. Anyway I'll be going out so don't wake Princess Akari up please?"

"Why in the world would you be going out in the middle of the night? What business would you need to attend? All the shops are closed. Nothing would be opened this late. Why don't you go…"catch some zzz's" as you youthlings would say."

"Gai-sensei I'll just be taking a walk. I'm just not tired and have a lot on my mind. But, probably when I get some fresh air and clear my mind then, I'll probably be able to "catch some zzz's." Temari giggled, leaving the room, as Gai-sensei not knowing that she was making fun of him. She thought as she shut the guys' door that she heard the door across the hall, where her room was, door shut. (A/N: I know that, that sentence is confusing. Sorry!!!) Outside Temari went near the bushes. She heard some rustling in the bushes. Turning around alert Temari cursed herself for not remembering to bring her fan.

"You guys out there. Show your faces. Geez, I told you to meet me here for a reason! Not to hide from me!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Listening at the door Princess Akari was in the halls. People, who were drunk probably, were passing by here and giving her a quizzical look. Once she heard Temari approaching the door Princess Akari quickly ran across the hall to their room. She shut it quickly not wanting Temari to get suspicious. She heard Temari stop right in front the door but, just move on. Excited with how things were turning out, Princess Akari quickly went to a bunch of potions that were lying on the floor. "Tomorrow they be out to about 8' training. They'll probably be hungry, so I'll order breakfast for them. Then I'll slip this sleeping potion into all there drinks. So, then we won't go to save _Tenten." _Princess Akari practically sneered her name. "Then, I'll also slip some of this into Neji's drink and BAM!!! I'll be taking another thing from Tenten." Princess had an evil smirk on her face as she began to put these potions together. The thought of leaving Tenten behind and having her man for her self was almost inspiring.

Princess Akari was so busy making she forgot the time. It was almost 1' and the potions were almost finished. Temari should be back soon so, Princess Akari began cleaning up. Not noticing the three figures in the shadow on the tree. Watching her every movement. Hearing every word she muttered or uttered. Could it be that she was actually this evil. Why would a Princess be so evil? Why would she do this to one of the people hired to protect her? These watchers each thought of one of these. So who are these watchers?

* * *

A/N: Hey sorry about the cliff hanger. And sorry if they seem short. Anyway, please review. Because I get a lot of story alert and author alert but I would appreciate it you as well reviewed!! Thanks!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Love That Cannot Be

Part 6: Reunion or Not

A/N: It gets interesting here! And sorry I haven't told you how old they are. Tenten is 19 so from there you probably can figure out every ones age. Umm and sorry I took a break and began reading some stories which I got hooked on.

Disclaimer: You know the usual.

* * *

"Ah!!" The screams could be heard from over miles but, the sound proof walls proved to be truly a work of genius. The screams came as the whips and kunais/shurikens, came at her. After another 30 minutes she was exhausted and so was her torturer.

"Tenten are you all right?" Zami came in and checked the wounds. "They're pretty disgusting looking. And you're bleeding all over, your horrid to look at! Your clothes are tattered. Your skin is broken and you're oozing and loosing a lot of blood. How could you make us put you through this!?" Tenten looked up and smiled weakly. True she had put them up to this, but it was for their own good.

"Can you stop the bleeding but, don't cover up the wounds. I want them to see them. It would look like you captured me and tortured me to get information. But, they know I don't easily break under torture. So, if I look like I got a good beating then, they question you. Maybe be suspicious of why there aren't any blood marks… so just stop the bleeding. That's it okay?"

"Sure, but we have to make it quick the time is approaching and we should be leaving for Crossing Bridge soon. It's not far but, we have to set up and all. Now, Tenten Karaku is feeling really guilty so you should talk to him before we set off. And don't worry Zami and Karaku will be there with you. I'll be hiding okay? So, lets get the bleeding stop and remember…"

"Slur my words. Sound like a damsel in distress, and sound weak and hurt." Shikoya smiled and Tenten felt her cheeks turn a tint of pink. She felt really happy around Shikoya within these past hours. He became her sort of Lee, but less Lee. He was kind, not saying that Zami and Karaku weren't kind, he was acted like an order brother. Reminding her of things that she already remembered and all the things a good older brother would do. Except for the fact that he was technically an enemy shinobi and the same age. But, sometimes when Tenten caught Shikoya looking at her it wasn't in that sister, brother way. It was deeper and Tenten thought it was kinda cute and all.

"So, when do we leave?" Tenten asked after they pressed her wounds until she stopped bleeding and was well fed to make up for the lack of blood.

"We leave soon." Karaku answered. He was quiet all this time and Tenten knew he felt like dirt, literally. So Tenten asked if Karaku would take a walk with her.

"Karaku all these marks aren't your fault you know. I told you to do it and that makes it my fault you know. I know you must feel like crap but, this is for the mission remember. And all shinobi's know lesson #1 do whatever it takes to complete the mission." Tenten gave him a reasuring smile, which he returned. Then, as if they were following Shikoya and Zami popped out with a rope in Zami's hands.

"Time for you to get tied up!"

"WTF!!"

"You really think they'll buy it if we don't have you tied up. We gotta think like criminals that we are!" Shikoya gave a playful smile and Zami had that tint in her eyes that told her that Zami was dieing to tie that rope around someone for a very very very long time.

--

They re-entered the hotel all sweaty and exhausted it was 8:00 A.M. and they all went to their prospective rooms and what not, to prepare for the long hard day. Temari entered an empty room. Guessing that the Princess was in the other room with guys, not knowing why and not caring why Temari entered the shower. She took a nice 15 minute shower, letting the water droplets massage away the ache in her muscles all over her body. Stepping out she wrapped herself in a towel. But, she heard movement going outside in her room. Quickly she took a kunai out of her weapons pouch that was on the counter. Opening the door she saw a shadow, an outlined figure. When the door opened letting the steam out the shadow turned around and froze. Since the curtains were closed it was dark.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Temari spoke with authority and seriousness. The shadow took steps back and hit the curtain. The figure opened the curtain and Temari saw a beautiful tall woman about 20 years old. She had blonde hair and was in the same style as Ino's. She had striking emerald eyes.

"A message from us to you. If you want little Tenten back meet us at the Crossing Bridge with the Princess tied up and ready to deliver. Once you arrive you will see Tenten in the same situation. We will switch people and continue on our way. Try and pursuit us and the Princess dies. Oh, yes we need her for something but, she'll also be sort of useful dead." The woman said with a smirk at the look on Temari's face. "See you in about 45 minutes." The windows opened and she lept out. Temari stunned finally over came the shock and ran to the window to only find that she was gone. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing her fan Temari packed her things like the speed of light and went over to the guy's room knocking furiously.

Kankuro answered the door and Temari was knocking so fast this is what happened. Kankuro opened the door, "Wha... OW WTF Temari stop!" Temari finally realized that Kankuro had opened the door and she had knocked on his nose which was gushing blood now.

Stepping inside and saying sorry to Kankuro everyone was looking at her. "Sorry Kankuro we got some bad news guys." Temari spilled what happened. While explaining Temari noticed the Princess something pink into each of their drinks and something purple into Neji's. "Hold on. Princess what did you just put in each of their drinks?" Princess Akari looked up. Shock was totally written all over her face.

"Wha-What d-do y-you mean?" The sign of stuttering made Temari even more suspicious and so was the rest of the gang. Neji went over to his drink and brought it over to the sink and dumped it out.

"I saw you as well. What was the purple thing you put into my drink and why was it different from the rest of them. If my sight wasn't failing me then you put a pink substance in each of the others except mine?" He lifted an eybrow but Lee broke the glooming silence.

"We will interigate this later. For right now, Tenten is in trouble so we should all have a bite to eat and prepare ourselves!"

"WHAT!! You're really going to tie me up and give me to… to…**them**!!" Temari stifled a laugh at the exasperated look the Princess had on. Neji sighed out of annoyance and grabbed the Princess and got ask Lee to hold the Princess while he tied her up. Lee was apologizing the whole time to the Princess for the rude behavior and that they' weren't going to give her and in. And a whole bunch of other babbles.

(At the Crossing Bridge)

They approached and saw 2 people, a male and female. Temari pointed out that the woman was the one in her room before. When they stopped the male stepped out and spoke. He was about 19 and was gorgeous to look at.

"Hello shinobi of Konoha. I'm Shikoya and this is my sister Zami. I'm sure you have what we want and we have what you want. Show us the Princess." His voice turned from sweet and welcoming, to harsh and threatening. Gaara took the Princess out and put her down of the floor. She was tied up and had terror written right over her face.

"Show us Tenten!" There eyes all averted to Lee who was standing straight tall and proud.

--

Tenten gasped. She and Karaku were hidden in the bushes. She was shocked to hear his voice. Then tagged along with the mighty voice of Gai-sensei. "Show us the blossoming youth we have come to rescue from your suffocating grasp!" Next what she heard didn't surprise her at all.

"Oh Gai-sensei that was the most beautiful saying I have ever heard! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" She knew they were hugging and a cough which she recognized all to well brought them back to reality.

"Show us Tenten and then we'll exchange." The stoic voice of her teammate, her friend, her love, Neji. But, her trance was broken by Zami who spoke.

"Karaku bring _**her **_out." Zami sneer at her. The Karaku picked Tenten up whispering,"Its show time."


End file.
